Can You Speak Korean?
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Seorang pribumi tahu-tahu mendatangimu yang tengah duduk-duduk sendirian di taman, kemudian mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan semacam, "can you speak Korean?" Heol, bagi Zhang Yixing, pertanyaan itu terlalu membosankan dan tak menarik untuk dijawab! Tetapi bagaimana jika yang bertanya itu memiliki wujud setampan Archangel Michael? Jawab atau tidak, ya? SuLay Suho Lay YAOI BxB


_Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kutahu untuk membunuh rindu…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAN YOU SPEAK KOREAN?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

" _Hanggukmal hal jul aseyo_ *?"

Yixing boleh seputih mutiara dan sipit bak bulan sabit seperti lazimnya penduduk asli negeri ini, tapi tetap saja belum benar-benar berhasil 'menjelma pribumi'. Ada saja yang sadar kalau dia ini orang asing, buktinya dia kembali mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam yang meluncur dari bibir tipis pemilik paras setampan _Archangel_ Michael yang tahu-tahu duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin laki-laki berparas malaikat itu orang kesekian puluh yang mengajukan pertanyaan serupa. Kesekian puluh, ya, mengingat sudah cukup lama Yixing menjejak Seoul, juga mengingat penampilan fisiknya masih gagal 'menyerupai Korea'. Terdeteksi sebagai orang asing, ya Yixing ini.

" _A little_." Alih-alih bahasa Korea, Yixing justru menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris. Nadanya enggan, mungkin karena terlalu bosan mendapat pertanyaan serupa. Pemuda manis yang satu ini bahkan menolak untuk menoleh pada sang penanya, tetap fokus membaca novel populer Denmark berjudul _Miss Smilla's Feeling For Snow_ karya Peter Høeg versi terjemahan bahasa Korea.

" _Jinjjayo_? Tapi kenapa kau begitu berani membaca novel terjemahan dalam bahasa Korea?"

Pemilik paras setampan malaikat mendesis. Kentara benar jawaban Yixing tak berkenan baginya.

"Kurasa kau sudah sangat mahir berbahasa Korea," dia menyimpulkan.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Korea," pemilik paras setampan malaikat menggosok-gosok dagunya perlahan, "ada satu kalimat yang sangat kusukai dalam bahasa ibuku dan kurasa kau pun menyukainya."

Yixing menoleh pada pemilik paras setampan malaikat yang duduk di sebelahnya, melihat 'pribumi' tampan yang kelewat memesona dengan tatanan rambut menjurus ikal dan berbelahan tengah itu mengawasinya dengan penuh minat. Pemuda manis yang satu ini mulai merasa risih, jengah. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, _'halo, memangnya aku peduli?'_

" _Pardon_?" Yixing menyipitkan matanya yang jernih bak sumber mata air di pegunungan tertinggi.

"Ada satu kalimat yang sangat kusukai dalam bahasa ibuku. Kau mau tahu apa itu?" Pemilik paras setampan malaikat agaknya tak ambil peduli dengan ekspresi wajah Yixing.

"Kalimat itu adalah..." Dia justru semakin bersemangat.

" _Saranghaeyo_."

"Gombalan macam apa ini, Kim Joonmyeon?" Terdengar suara Yixing menanggapi. Mata indah miliknya tampak nyaris menyerupai garis. Tanpa sadar Yixing mulai bicara dalam bahasa Korea.

"Tak ada gombalan lain yang lebih berkelas? Memalukan lelaki Korea saja kau ini," komentar Yixing pedas.

"Aku tidak menggombal," Joonmyeon—pemilik paras setampan malaikat—menanggapi dengan santai.

"Aku serius. Aku menyukai kalimat _'saranghaeyo'_ , tapi aku jauh lebih menyukai kepada siapa kalimat itu kutujukan. Kau."

Joonmyeon enteng saja mengatakannya, seolah main-main, namun tidak dengan tatapan matanya. Sorot mata milik sepasang manik cokelatnya terlihat sungguh-sungguh, sama sekali tak main-main.

" _Saranghaeyo_ , Zhang Yixing." Bibirnya yang seksi untuk ukuran pria menyunggingkan senyum memikat, masih bernuansa _angelic_ , seolah-olah dia Michael yang tengah mengambil wujud manusia. Joonmyeon memang tampan dan semakin tampan saat dia tersenyum. Persetan dengan posturnya yang sedang-sedang saja. Yang jelas lelaki Korea itu benar-benar menarik!

Joonmyeon dengan sorot matanya seakan menyihir Yixing. Pemuda manis ini sesaat tertegun, mungkin terhanyut dalam sorot mata milik Joonmyeon.

"Kau pikir dengan mengatakan _'saranghaeyo'_ aku bakal memaafkanmu, Kim Joonmyeon? Kau terlambat lima menit tiga detik!" Yixing tiba-tiba berseru kesal.

"Lima menit tiga detik!" Dia menunjuk jam tangan digital Braun Prestige-nya yang berwarna hitam elegan.

Joonmyeon terkaget-kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi Yixing yang begitu drastis. Ibarat _roller coaster_ , mungkin. Yixing yang semula diam tertegun mendadak mendelik padanya dan memasang tampang galak.

"Cuma lima menit tiga detik, 'kan? Belum juga setengah jam," Joonmyeon memprotes setelah melirik Richard Mille yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Setengah jam? Huh, kalau kau berani terlambat sampai setengah jam, kita putus!"

Yixing bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya seraya mengedikkan kepalanya yang cantik. Cantik? _Hell, yeah._ Harus kukatakan bahwa Yixing kita ini tak hanya sekadar manis. Cantik tak kalah tepat untuknya. _He's a beautiful man_ , jika kau ingin tahu. Ada pesona kecantikan tersendiri dalam dirinya yang tidak dimiliki perempuan mana pun, terlihat serasi dengan sisi maskulinnya yang masih tertinggal.

"Sekarang belikan aku es krim sebagai kompensasi. Aku kepanasan!"

Pemuda ini menyambar Bruno _Backpack_ keluaran Etienne Aigner miliknya dengan kasar, kemudian mengipasi dirinya dengan novel di tangan.

"Korea rasanya makin panas dari hari ke hari, padahal ada begitu banyak pohon di sini." Dia bersungut-sungut seraya melayangkan pandang ke sekeliling. Yeouido Park yang hijau oleh pohon _zelkova_ tampak berkilat ditimpa sinar matahari bulan Juli, disemarakkan oleh lalu lalang pengunjung yang nyaris semuanya berpasang-pasangan. Salah satu ikon Seoul ini memang selalu ramai, terlebih di hari Minggu seperti sekarang.

"Aku mau seporsi besar es krim, Kim Joonmyeon- _ssi_ , juga lima porsi puding, baru aku berpikir untuk memaafkanmu." Lirikan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon nyengir, tampak geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang masih mengipasi dirinya dengan novel.

"Kau harus memaafkanku dan kembali jinak, _Little Lamb_ ," Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri menyusul Yixing. Tanpa sungkan dirangkulnya pundak sang kekasih dengan mesra.

"Soalnya aku berniat membawamu pulang malam ini. Apartemenku terlalu sepi tanpamu dan terasa dingin setiap kali aku tidur sendirian, bahkan di musim panas," bisiknya nakal di telinga Yixing. Sebagai bonus, dia mengecup singkat pipi mulus milik kekasihnya ini.

" _Go to hell_ , Kim Joonmyeon! Jangan lupa, aku sedang ngambek!"

Yixing berseru jengkel sebelum menghempaskan rangkulan sang kekasih kuat-kuat.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Joonmyeon justru terkekeh. Sepasang manik cokelatnya bersinar-sinar lantaran menangkap semburat merah tipis perlahan menjalari pipi mulus milik Yixing.

"Kalau aku ke neraka, siapa yang bakal memuaskanmu, _eoh_?" Joonmyeon kembali berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

" _Sh_ * _t_!" Yixing mendorong Joonmyeon, tampak kesal sekaligus tersipu. Semburat merah di wajahnya mulai jelas terpeta. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Yixing buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Joonmyeon di belakang.

Kim Joonmyeon lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Zhang Yixing, kau yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku gemas setengah mati," Joonmyeon bergumam dengan geli.

Mempercepat langkah untuk menyusul sang kekasih adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Di bawah siraman cahaya mentari musim panas milik Seoul, Joonmyeon tak kuasa menutupi seri di wajahnya yang setampan malaikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hanggukmal hal jul aseyo?: can you speak Korean?_**


End file.
